1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior window frame assembly, and more particularly to an aesthetically pleasing interior window frame assembly for anchoring an interior window shutter thereto.
2. Background and Related Art
Window coverings such as shades, blinds and shutters are commonly used to provide privacy in a room as well as to block or reduce incoming sunlight. Window shutters are particularly popular as they provide maximum privacy, versatility, durability and ease of use. Window shutters may be constructed from a variety of materials, although the most commonly used material is wood and/or composites, finished either with a traditional wood finish, paint or by a coating of plastic or other substance.
Regardless of the material used to construct window shutters, window shutters are typically heavier and more cumbersome than other types of window coverings. Accordingly, proper installation and use of durable supporting frames and hardware are critical to ensure that shutters do not detach upon repeated use.
Traditionally, wood or wood composite window frames have been implemented for this purpose. Although the type of wood used in frame construction may vary, wood frames are typically soft and bulky as they require a considerable amount of surface area to provide the degree of elasticity and strength needed to properly support the weight of an attached shutter. These characteristics make frame handling and installation difficult, and labor expensive.
Wood frames are especially difficult to implement where there is a preexisting window molding or irregularities in the dimensions of a window opening. Those skilled in the art have traditionally dealt with this problem by trimming and/or caulking a window frame to accommodate such irregularities. This solution, however, is both time consuming and inexact. Indeed, if a window frame is improperly trimmed or installed out of square with the window opening, it may not be able to support the weight of an attached window covering. Wood frames are also prone to warp, thus further compromising the frame's strength and squareness with respect to a window.
Further, a standard window frame that has become strained or deformed due to warping or improper positioning may fail to accommodate a standard size window covering. A window covering must then be customized to accommodate the proportions of the window frame. Alternatively, the window frame must be replaced, repositioned and/or re-secured as necessary to retain and support a standard window covering in square with the window opening.
These inherent characteristics and difficulties of window frame and shutter installation require considerable time and labor of even highly skilled carpenters. When a layman attempts shutter installation, window frame and shutter installation can be dangerous as well. Improper window frame and shutter installation, or use of materials in window framing that are inadequate to support the weight of a shutter may cause the shutter to detach, thereby increasing a likelihood of damage to property and/or personal injury.
Accordingly, what is needed is an aesthetically pleasing window frame assembly capable of easy installation by those with a minimum of carpentry knowledge. What is also needed is a lightweight, slim profile window frame assembly that may be easily implemented in connection with a preexisting window molding. Further what is needed is a window frame assembly that maintains squareness with a window over time. Finally what is needed is a window frame assembly that compensates for irregularities in the dimensions of the window opening such that the window frame may predictably and reliably accommodate a standard window covering.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other disadvantages of the prior art by providing a novel and improved window frame assembly.